


错位

by SevenSin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSin/pseuds/SevenSin
Summary: 《挚爱》的后续⚠️：有口、自慰、dirty talk作者不做人啦！！！别骂啦！最后的歌曲是耳熟能详的《Try》（临时随便找的居然很合适）
Relationships: Yuzu/你, 男你
Kudos: 2





	错位

其实到了多伦多的第二天，你的精神就紧绷得不正常了。在去见他的前校友和朋友之前，好生在行李箱里挑选犹豫很久，最终被他劝服只是个轻松的场合，于是你选择了一条无功无过的连衣裙，他则是换上了亚麻质感的衬衣和休闲长裤，你始终学不到他随性姿态里的精髓，始终像个半吊子。

当他和年龄相仿的同伴并排走在一起时，如果褪去爱人的滤镜，也算得上是个标志体面的男人，骨架更宽的欧美人走在他身旁，倒显得没有站在你身边时那样高大，加上保养得当的样貌竟然与你们相遇时并无太大变化。你对这里的一切心底都是一副探头探脑的模样，他离开这里少说也有六七年了，你不得不想象很多不曾看过的场景，皮肤白净细腻的青年，在亚洲人里也算出挑，换到异乡更有别样风情，可以轻易成为别人的爱慕对象。“他年轻时是什么样？”你趁着和身旁他的女校友聊天时试探发问。耳边偶尔听到前面几个男人飞快闪过的当地俚语。“年轻时啊，可没有现在这副gentleman的样子，各种意义上很热情的一个人。”不知是不是你的错觉，身旁的女人目光显得意味深长。

那晚玩得尽兴却并不放纵，反倒是你几杯香槟下肚，被后劲搞到微醺，他这个酒精过敏的人倒是很清醒，也不不是迷糊到不能独立行走的地步，却还是要靠着旁边人的肩膀撒娇一样被塞到后座打盹儿，一路上车开的平稳。开到住处被人抱在怀里弄下车，之后已经清醒了一大半，却还是忍不住困意先倒向酒店柔软的床垫，一片雪白，让你不禁想到你和他的第一次。他给了脸颊一个宠溺的吻安抚，便去了浴室。

刷刷的流水声一直让你断断续续地浅眠，但爱人还是贴心将灯光都拉暗，独留一盏暖融融的台灯，所以当明亮的手机屏幕亮起，你很轻易被冷冷的电子蓝光刺到眼皮，有些不满地皱眉。一串陌生的号码，10个数字，不是从国内打来的。不熟悉的人，电话却反复亮起又熄灭，像是有什么急事，显然这不是他那部工作电话。随后对方终于放弃，转接到语音信箱，屏幕才彻底休息。你愈想愈发按耐不住，下床跌跌撞撞的跑到浴室，朦胧的样子靠着门，看见爱人正在擦拭湿漉漉的头发。。

“有个电话好像很急……留了语音你要不要快看看。”对方从你软白的手指间接过，顺手揉了揉你凌乱的发顶“谢谢。”眼看着你赤脚就穿了个短裙，赶紧把人哄回被窝，才戴起耳机接听留言。

从浴室出来的人发尾还些许滴着水，浸湿挂在修长脖颈上的白毛巾，撇头摘下耳机被他随手放在了床头柜，迫不及待地一只手环上你的腰偷腥到一个吻。“刚才的电话没事吧？”“没事。”对方头也不抬地在你颈窝作乱，活像只大型犬。你没有再想太多，被身上人极尽温柔地索要。许是回到了记忆里熟悉的地方，他的动作变得极为柔软，高潮的汹涌里都比平日多了一份小心翼翼。你爱极了这副用溺爱笼罩你的模样，喘着气在男人耳边动情表白：“喜欢。”“喜欢什么？”“喜欢你。”修长的双手按摩着你高潮后瘫软的腰肢：“再说给我听一次。”“喜欢你。”他俯到你跟前十指相扣着深吻，下身紧紧相连的两人仿佛变成一株缠绕生长的藤蔓。你没有想到几天后这一切回想起来都会让自己感到羞愧。

带你参观他的大学是本就计划好的事，回住处之前，你们准备散步到校园附近的一家烘焙店，他从前最爱吃这里的草莓派，总是喜欢上课之前来上一份。你被店外的杂货玩偶摊吸引得厉害，左看右看都不尽兴，男人只好让你在外面等待，独自一人推开烘焙店的玻璃门。

肩膀被人拍了一下，回头好巧不巧，是来的第二天见过的那位女校友，被问怎么会独自一人，你示意自己爱人正在人头窜动的店里，他明显没有注意到你们。对方当下了然于心：“他从前是很喜欢吃这个。”你有点被这回答梗到。“所以我都不知道，幸好能回来一次这里。”“前几天本想提醒他这家店还在，结果电话被删黑，不过还好他还是带你来了。”你对这敏感的信息感到疑惑，显然留意到了对方话里真正的重点。可距离你们上次见面，才过去一周而已。“什么时候？”“就在我们吃饭那天晚上，是你们来的第二天吧？”对面的女性露出当初你见过一次的意味深长的目光，便相信不会再是错觉。“你们结婚了吗？”问题抛得突如其来没头没脑，你还是作实回答了没有。已经有些厌烦如此被冒犯的谈话，回头望了一眼已经在准备结账的爱人，没想到对方突然靠得极近，无礼打破社交距离在你耳边说道：“既然没有结婚，告诉你一个公开的秘密，他在床上有多火热，他的gossip就有过多少。我试过，所以曾经对他戒不掉。”女孩说完迅速拉回了你们之间的空气，向你微笑眨了下眼睛：“never mind，放轻松，我只是觉得你有权利知道这些，祝你好运。”

你其实没有当即完全理解这句话带来的信息量，甚至女孩已经走了，并没有听到那句你呆呆愣愣脱口而出的“谢谢。”那是一种礼貌的条件反射。十几秒后爱人推开店门，温暖的手牵起你时，你才反应过来像突然被挨了一巴掌。从脚底心冷到头顶，不可抑制地感到发抖，他将你揽住问是不是冷，你没有办法回答。“我们得回家了，要买一个吗。”他以为你是静默撒娇要买玩偶，宠溺地捏了捏你的脸，你摇头对他说：“有点冷，我们回去吧。”你在路上想着，到底哪里是家，他惯常走到哪里都说回家，你们只不过是在当地的酒店短住，他是不是从来说的这样自如，你从前没有这样想过。闭上眼睛整理纷乱的头绪，驾驶座上的人看你闭眼，将广播换成舒缓的钢琴曲。你从很早以前就能感受到，他爱起你来简直丝丝入扣，像织起一张绵密的网，但凡他在身边，这种体贴周而复始就会如同空气一样，你不知道他为此演练过多久，如果真如那个女孩所说，你有什么魅力能让别人口中的heartbreaker为你钟情不已。想到这里又对自己感到一阵恶心，只因别人区区一句话怀疑爱人真心，况且那都是过去。可是那通电话呢，如果当场被接起来他会说些什么。他将对方删除，可为何又之前安排你们认识，……疑问越来越多根本无法平静。

草莓派用微波炉重新热好，你其实已经没有胃口，但又不想浪费，只因为这是他亲自买的。你强迫自己吃完了一整个，派带有点水果的酸涩，不是过分甜腻的口味，酥皮的味道也被中和得刚刚好，难怪他这种对食物不感兴趣的人也会喜欢。“原来你喜欢这种味道。”你才觉得自己以前做的那些派是不是都太甜，可他一样吃的很高兴，从来没告诉你他喜欢酸一点的水果派，他到底真的喜欢什么，还是什么都喜欢。你知道自己已经陷入反复辩证的牛角尖。每一个善意的动作都被敏感的神经重新解构，再组合成不认识的模样。

眼前人用指尖抹掉你嘴角的果酱，亲吻都是食物的酸甜味道，唇舌缠绕轻易激起一股欲望，你到底还是没办法抗拒这个人，指尖停留在他的胸口反复摸揣，掌下的心跳强健有力，这个人属实在你身边。你确认这种事实之后感到些可怕的依赖。他只当这动作是隔靴搔痒的挑逗，捏着作乱人的后颈吻得更加用力，肺部的空气像是被抽空，两人的鼻息炽热。看到你堪堪涨红的脸才放开在嘴角舔吻被亲得水光潋滟的唇。被捏着手滑向他的身下抚弄，隔着布料感受到性器的肿胀， 他渴望情欲的双眼让眼尾染上绯红，你任由眼前人带着你的手动作，一言不发反常地没再故意挑逗，却听话的要命，放肆被侵犯。毕竟爱人正为你情动不已是事实，你没有办法这样被拿捏住他的脆弱同时却不解风情要质问。眼前单纯沉浸欲望的爱人还是和你们第一次交合时一样，没人会想破坏这种不可多得的美。于是你只能替自己感到难过和厌烦，这美捧得一点就值得庆幸，想捧得全部就是贪心，偏偏不承认那就是虚伪。如果真的会在年轻时遇上这颗珍珠，没准也会因为自己是众多绯闻对象之一而感到沾沾自喜，以至于多年之后还会被翻出来回味炫耀，会不齿地再次向他主动张开双腿。这种扭曲的爱意到底是不是他想要的，他的网织得越绵密温柔，你却觉得越是不够。

身下人在颠动里吟叫，不知是不是错觉，他恍惚觉得你今晚的放纵里平添了一份脆弱，每撞上一次都露出一种快被撞碎的柔弱神情讨要疼爱，换作清醒时定会对你百依百顺，但当下却只想让他按住你的胯骨更加放肆着欺负，把人操得情潮四溢，脚趾蜷缩。不想承认被这种眼神挖得心疼，你只需要在他身下继续下坠。

欢愉被给予地过分猛烈，每每被撞击拍打，都提醒着你与他如此亲密无间。被男人猛得按在怀里，烙铁一般的性器直往深处捣弄，快感被无限放大，深处的嫩肉吮吸得他头皮发麻，呻吟都被颠撞得支离破碎，一想到他即将在你的穴肉深处浇灌就不知羞耻地兴奋着脚趾抽动，被男人下身抽搐力度很大的撞进去反复好几次才埋进你深处，胯骨小腹紧贴，性器射在了湿漉漉的穴肉里。在他怀里像小猫似的呜咽，高潮里撒娇是你的惯常行为，被人顺着背脊安抚，呜咽却不知从何时起变了味道，眼泪收不住似得打在男人肩膀，精致的锁骨也被你染上湿意，他却无暇再顾及。这种咸湿的液体着实让他慌了神，手掌的爱抚不起作用，嘴唇不停在你的脸颊和耳朵蹭弄，头发挠得你有些痒意。你对这个人着实气不起来，却被这种温柔搞得难过要命。

“宝贝你怎么了，我刚才是不是做的太过。”却只换来身下人拨浪鼓似的摇头。仔细回想这几天发生的事，你一直在他身边，没有道理会出现这种反常的情绪。“如果是因为我就告诉我。”尽管表面要保持镇静安抚你，心底却被一种不好的预感搅得烦躁。你想了想，其实全是你自己和自己过不去，枉关他的事。但情绪向来从不讲道理，你揣不住这种难过，面前人向来不会容忍你的隐瞒，尽管他一向体贴入微，这亲密却附带着占有的底色。

那你呢？你不禁感到一种抽痛，不再想要考虑抖落出来的后果。

“我今天看玩偶时遇见她了。你把她拉进了电话黑名单，对吗？”见眼前人想要张口，你适时用手指示意他不要说话，“我不会翻你的手机，她主动告诉了我一些你所谓的‘公开的秘密’，但那都是过去对吗？我告诉自己不重要。”你凑近眼前人的耳侧，实在没有勇气用更大的音量说话了：“但你这次为什么会邀请她，为什么会让我认识，我不敢想。”

你很克制得没有再问更多，不想显得像个喋喋不休的怨妇，又极度害怕听到最坏的回答。被揽在手臂里的身体僵直着不敢动弹，明明相互赤身裸体，情欲却在此刻早已消散得无影无踪。你头一次看到男人眼睛里闪过一丝恐惧却有释怀。“我被她报复，你也是。不过看来她成功了。”他没有松开揽住你的手，只是压过你拿起床头的手机，点开那通语音留言，时间很短却内容露骨。你被迫被挑起了当晚的记忆，那天所有的温柔眷恋一瞬间都变了味道。

脑海里的画面被男人及时开口打断：“我不想让你那天知道，这种事情本不值得你难过，我年轻时真的是个混蛋，她说的对，而且很要命的是，我压根不记得和她做过。”你没想到他就这样说的坦然，根本挑不出来哪里有可指摘的地方，合情合理。但你荒唐得居然放不下嫉妒，又不禁觉得你从没真正意义上了解过眼前这个人。

“你喜欢吃酸一点的草莓派，没有告诉过我。”你这句话来的没头没尾。

“我以前不怀疑你爱我，现在也是，但我会想自己有一天不会再是特别的那一个，我对你抱有太多幻想。”这件事到底不过是将你的嫉妒和占有迫切端在了眼前。“我每一点都想要，连不曾到过的过去也想要，你以后会受不了。”男人捧着你的脸急切地摇头：“不会的，宝贝。”他少见地对你喋喋不休，你却只觉得自己想哭却发不出声音，意识和身体都被折腾得倦怠。头一次倒在爱人怀里睡着却觉得同床异梦。

第二天天还没亮，你是被穿戴好的男人小声叫醒的，显然他一宿没睡，眼底有些青黑，唤你唤得小心翼翼“不用化妆了，一会儿单独和我去个地方，我去车里等你。”说罢俯下身给了一个早安吻离开了房间。你钻进车里时还看得见天上的星星。“困的话就睡觉，等到了我叫你。”你摸不准他会带你去什么地方，但过了昨晚你开始试着放弃揣测和讨好，想当一个“适度”的恋人，便没再多问，躺在后座竟然真的陷入了回笼觉。

意识朦胧的时候，你被人抱着有些急切地唤醒，能感到车窗外的气温比出门时还要低，不禁拢了拢外套，抬眼看见车是停在了不知哪座小山的山顶，远处的天边黎明已经快要显现。下车果然冷得不行，只能任由自己被身后人抱着。日出出来的很快，那点橘黄色升起来的时候，周遭的寒冷已经把你从朦胧吹到清醒透彻。

“本来打算走之前带你来看的，但我想必须要在今天给你看，我读书时很喜欢在这里看日出，上课下课，或者做了荒唐事之后。”说道这里，男人有些忍不住嗤笑了自己。“那么多东西都在改变，但日出还是和我年轻时看到的一样，我昨晚想自己有什么是还可以从过去里拿出手给你的，想来想去只有它了，我第一次和人这样分享它，尽管好像这东西本就属于全世界，抱歉，我把它当礼物送给你，希望你喜欢。”

他只是背后抱着你，捏住你冻僵的手没有松开，再没有更多别的动作，或许是不敢，或许也是在等你回应。你其实没有在意太多，这种套路在恋爱里并不新鲜，但他这样动容地像你剖白开是别具一格的意义，告诉你可以是他特别的那一个。你被身后人搞得掉眼泪，滚烫砸在他手背上的时候果然又让人慌神，男人有些自责为什么会接连惹得你哭，你反倒觉得自己是从头到尾无理取闹了，转过身赶紧安抚住眼前人的慌张：“谢谢，我很喜欢。”日出还是很好看，但终究抵不上爱人漂亮的眼睛。

等太阳真正升起，一宿没睡又早起开车的人显而易见有些困倦，你实在不放心他就这样开回去，强迫着把人一起塞进后座睡觉，两副身体依偎在一起，听到耳边的呼吸均匀绵长，你那颗没落地的心才终于放下去。

先醒来的你不敢挪动半点，生怕吵醒了他，费力保持着姿势观察起睡梦中的爱人，头发少见的乖顺贴着额头，倒真的像个还在读书的大男孩，睡相称得上温柔沉静。一个不适的翻身，抬起迷蒙的眼睛的人还没等你反应过来，就贴上你的唇细细舔吻，如今角色仿佛倒转，爱人少见地向你撒娇，你倒是伸手呼噜起了柔顺的发顶，那些心里过不去的坎通通被碾成细末，眼前无懈可击的人变得像个孩子。

捧着眼前人的脑袋，本想真心实意道歉，为那些难以改变的不讲道理的嫉妒：“我可以学习以后变得不在意，这些都不是你的错。”

却没想怀里人只是在你胸口摇头，你从没见过，不如说是他从未泄露过这样的情绪：“你不用改变。”你有点难以置信。

“看着我。”

“宝贝你得爱这个混蛋。”

他的表白似乎想急切扭转你的思绪，连带着亲吻都变得渐渐凶狠。“你不必强迫自己不在意，你爱我或者压榨我都没有任何区别。”

“我会给你所有我能给的。”你嗅到一种同类的气息，第一次觉得那种光怪陆离的占有从他口里说出来怎会有如此蛊惑人的魔力。双手贪恋抚过身上人的腰腹时还带着震颤，你找不一个恰当的方式抚平这种喷薄的感情，既然他说爱与压榨并没有任何区别。你抓过身上人的手抚平胸口衣襟下快要撞破的跳动心脏，感到每一根肋骨都被撞得生疼，一种剧烈的、被号角唤醒的喜悦，撼动到一个再也无法藏匿的真实自我。

“那你能像遇见我之前一样疼爱我一次吗？”

你如果了解你的爱人，就会知道但凡他能如你一般藏匿得这样久，并不是因为他害怕你不要，而是舍不得。男人握起你的指尖在嘴角宠溺亲吻：“你不会喜欢的，那根本不是爱。”“可我说我想要呢？”那股期盼的神态甚至对他生出无以名状的祈求。逮住他的一丝动摇，故作娇矜地在爱人耳边讨要：“给我好不好。”

你顺利讨到了一个亲吻，从捧着脸颊嘴角温柔的舔舐变成愈发偏激的占有，嘴唇被男人咬到红肿，没有穿胸衣的双乳被大手肆意揉捏，乳头渐渐敏感到挺立，柔软的发顶挠得你颈窝瘙痒，胸前久经情事的肉红色被男人灵巧的食指拨弄挤压，另一边却被舌尖挑逗又被湿热吮吸，你激动到发出娇嗲尖细地吟叫，软白的手指插入男人柔软的发顶抚弄疏解。亲吻带着湿意游移到你的小腹，炽热的鼻吸喷洒，你感到下身不可抑制得收缩，紧接着溢出情动的爱液打湿底裤，瞥到爱人挺俏的鼻尖停留在肚脐的小小凹陷。湿热的吻在你下腹留恋，察觉到他伸出软软的舌尖搅弄，你不禁条件反射抬手咬痛手腕，怼回愈发高亢的呻吟，却因为接下来的动作彻底失去理智。

短裙被脱拽掉下座位，男人鼻尖埋向早已晕出水痕的底裤情动着猛吸，你被这从未经历过的动作咋然惊到，后穴诚恳地不住收缩，只是堪勘遮住私处的布料被修长的手指拨开，早已敏感的花核被舌尖温柔舔过却不再留连，湿热的柔软的转而蛮横挤进下方的细缝里。修长的指节抚摸你白皙柔软的腿根，眼前的下体已经湿得一塌糊涂，爱液流出沾湿了整个臀缝，被人埋头咬了一口腿根的软肉，头顶上的女孩发出一整短暂呻吟，无人照顾的乳尖挺立着在密闭旖旎的空气中乱晃，四肢无力向男人开口求饶：“别这样……”他却只是愉悦着轻笑：“宝贝，你听起来快哭了。”

你越羞耻爱人就越是喜欢。身下舌尖挑逗的节奏充满戏谑的味道，男人着迷于观察你细小的动作满足自己的欲望，你的双腿跟随本能大胆夹紧了他的头，小腹情动着跟随嘴下节奏摇摆，你摇着屁股索求疼爱的事实让男人心底大为满足，舌尖猛得顶开层层嫩肉，鼻尖紧贴着阴唇上的柔软，这动作驱赶着你在亢奋快感的边缘被来回捉弄，双腿企图扑腾出男人的禁锢，却被人更加用力地把住腿根，修长的指节陷进软肉里，抓着臀肉往两边用力拉拽，把穴口打的更开，变本加厉伸长脖子在你腿间猛顶，灼热的呼吸喷在阴唇，能闻到下体满是浓厚诱人的催情腥味，内裤被男人不耐烦地扯到脚踝，大手干脆托起柔软的臀瓣，埋头更加火热地顶操着贪婪收缩的穴口，用力呼吸女孩身上淫靡的气息。“呜啊……别……不够。”长久被男人的粗长性器照顾有加的身体根本接受不了这样隔靴搔痒的挑逗，只能勾引出更加无助的欲望。舌尖够不到穴肉深处的敏感点，却收不住下体不断溢出的爱液，被那双薄唇含住粉色嫩肉用力吮吸，你甚至听出一丝口腔的吞咽。每顶一下就颤着腰夹紧男人的头往前一晃，黏腻流到爱人脸上，你终于看着这刺激的景象激动到流泪，下体抑制不住被舔的越来越欢喜，脚趾蹦得紧紧的在男人后背的衣衫乱蹭。再也顾不上羞耻心，你终于挺着腰骑在爱人脸上主动扭胯祈求更多的操弄。空虚让人头晕目眩，可怜抽泣着讨要更多。男人使劲捏了一把掌下的臀肉，将舌头从你股间退出，捧着高潮似地乱颤的屁股，像品尝春天第一缕甘露，舌尖爱抚地从股缝舔过穴肉回到小腹的凹陷，留下不易察觉的亲吻。将托起的臀肉放回身下的真皮座椅，你的身体还异样兴奋着，他回到你身前咬住红透的耳廓，沾满爱液的指尖拨开阴唇伸手夹住敏感的阴蒂，蓄势待发的身体不出几秒就被熟练揉弄到高潮。你环住身上人的腰腹兴奋地在爱人怀里乱抖，白皙潮红的脸颊使劲埋进胸口，双手无助地攥紧男人的衣袖，张着小嘴撒娇又愉悦地叫唤，将这股甜腻的欢愉整个儿朝爱人怀里泼洒。被亲了一口湿漉漉的鼻尖，男人低声在你耳边问道：“你喜欢这样对吧？”

“喜欢，是你都喜欢。”你的手难耐地滑下男人下身尚还禁锢在黑色长裤里的炽热，挑逗着隔着布料轻轻抚弄：“快给我。”男人侧着头伸手脱掉长裤，眼前全是白花花漂亮修长的脖颈乱晃，你看得着迷，直到被男人推着腰，小腹擦过炽热，勃起的阴茎顶端赤裸裸地抵着你肚脐的凹陷，那夸张的性器简直难以让人联想到这张漂亮的脸。

俯下身牙齿故意在你颈窝刮弄，下体肆意在你小腹乱蹭，溢出的前精在柔软的腹部摩擦出水痕，男人将你抱紧不时发出享受的喘息。“宝贝我真想射满你全身。”接着，男人起身勾起身侧那双有气无力的小腿，将阴茎抵在你腿间的嫩肉重重撞了一下你的屁股，伸手在你眼前抚慰揉捏起饱涨的囊袋，龟头甩动不时掠过收缩的穴口，指甲刮过会阴让男人的屁股不住地乱晃，无视你渴求的眼神，自顾自沉浸在自慰里吟叫，指腹在性器顶端轻抚着画圈又不时抠弄湿润的马眼，纵欲的腰垮乱颤，自慰表演的爱人不禁发出挑逗的言语：“……啊……宝贝……好棒，好舒服”，他的脸颊逐渐攀上情迷意乱的粉红，坚挺着的事物近在穴口却得不到。你再也经受不住这样的诱惑，祈求男人快点操弄，却不想被那只逮住性器的手蛮狠地撬开嘴唇，男人跪起身将你往下拖拽了几公分，向前挪动了几下，将昂扬的性器怼在眼前，好看的指节抬起你的下巴抚弄：“宝贝，含住它。”

“可是我不会。”男人往常绝不会逼迫你为他做这样的服务，你也因此并没有太多经验。“没关系，舌头伸出来，舔一舔。”你似被这音色蛊惑，伸出红艳艳的舌头舔上男人圆润的龟头，头顶霎时发出一阵粗重的喘息，接着就被人顺势顶进了口腔，倒是他显然有心照顾你，并未顶得很深，只是将半根性器放在口腔上下跪坐着缓缓抽送，比起为此泄欲，更像是想将这一幕牢牢印在心底感受着每一丝悸动。就在你想将手抚上囊袋给予他更多欢愉时，性器却从你口中抽出。

男人眯着眼睛沉浸于情欲中，一只手捏住性器根部，抬起性感的腰腹，痛快顶入你早已泛滥的湿润软肉，紧密交合的一瞬间，两人接连发出满足的叹喟。接着他便起身把着你的腿开始颠动摇晃，密闭空间里两人下身拍打出的水声格外响亮，一举烧光最后的理智。“啊……你……你可以对我粗暴一点。”你一边不知羞耻得摇晃着屁股一边向眼前耸动的男人说道。

但身上人只是继续一言不发地动作着，火辣的情事里你霎时突然有了些打破常规的勇气：“不够……啊，哥哥……操坏我好不好。”

言语果真是挑逗的上佳工具，情欲里按耐急躁的人终于猛地抓起你的屁股重重扇过一巴掌：“别发骚小荡妇。”这施虐般地情趣对你很受用，抓住机会感激涕零地向男人变本加厉求欢：“啊……好棒，好大……快贯穿我。”

男人眼底彻底被勾起情欲的疯狂，顺应你的心意一起表演不知羞耻的戏码，下身一边挺动一边用手不住拍打眼前乱晃的臀肉：“你到底和多少人做过，流这么多水？”  
“……啊……你不喜欢吗？”

啪得一声，这下打得极为响亮，晃动肉波留下一半情色的掌印，穴肉条件反射着瑟缩夹紧男人的抽送的阴茎。“注意点分寸，撒娇留着给男朋友说，被我操昏了头吗？”你觉得爱人这副少见的样子简直性感得要命，无论是这泄欲般粗暴的节奏，还是那双惯常说爱你的薄唇吐露这样的浪荡言语。

女校友说的那些事实全都不假，甚至会有不清楚他性取向的男人送上门，全被那双漂亮如刀锋般的眼睛挑剔懊恼着怼回原地。做爱在年轻时对他来说妄论爱情，兴致上头时随意在pub的阴暗角落和记不住名字的人做上一场，爽过以后各自分开，那些传统价值观里的下流举动统统都做了个遍，但直到遇见心尖上的人，那些粗暴怪异的心思居然被统统抚平，叫人只想把对方捧在手心疼爱。

男人伸手掐过眼前乱晃的双乳，一边拉扯一边粗暴着揉捏，修长指节反复陷进白皙的皮肉，你伸手抚上男人布满优美脉络的手背，他却猛得甩开，被人掐着后颈给予更为粗暴的顶弄。你一脸委屈着在呻吟里控诉：“啊……你好过分。”

“要装纯就不要出来发骚。”男人对你的抱怨毫无悔意，操得身下靡红的穴肉外翻发出扑簌的水渍声。你爱极了他这副操红了眼的样子，下身挤压男人发烫的阴茎贪婪送上敏感点：“啊……那里，再顶一下那里。”男人被这股坦诚取悦，痛快地挺腰重重碾上熟悉的位置，穴口立即贪得无厌地抱紧这令人欢愉的热物，层层软肉被挤压得无处可逃，献媚般伺候着眼前侵犯的人，穴道深处涌出一阵潮热包裹埋在体内的头端，舒爽得直叫人叹气。  
你突然抖得像一尾上岸的鱼，绞紧着承受第二次高潮。

男人当然不会错过这样的机会，将龟头卡在深处，眼神迷离着享受你高潮的按摩，浑身爽利到仰头将额发随意往后抚弄，口中不禁发出呻吟赞叹：“……你真是个极品。”等绞紧的穴道慢慢放松，便被毫不留情地迎来狂热地抽送，你恍惚被顶上了从未有过的境界，跨过高潮快感的界限，迫切被人领向还未领略过的极乐，呻吟在男人身下从未有过的欢快动听。“小婊子你的骚穴让我想干得你怀孕。”你简直快要为这句话又一次颅内高潮，欢喜地将双腿打得更开，盯着交合处眼神发直：“啊啊啊……这里……是我的……都要射给我。”下身的淫水已经被拍打到飞溅。“想要就夹紧点，不然今天让你泄个够。”挺动着腰腹的性感模样直叫你脑子烧到发烫。爱人彻底释放出内心的破坏与占有欲，双手掐着纤细到快要折断的柔软腰肢，毫无疼爱般下身粗暴戳刺 着，你只能忘情承受着风暴一般的挺动，真想让这个漂亮的人将你拆吃入腹。下身前所未有的敏感，感受到男人有些情动的抽搐，似是高潮的前兆，一想到他即将在你体内浇灌爱液，便欢喜得无法自持脚趾蜷缩，不禁想向男人展露自己大胆火热的一切：“……啊啊啊啊……快……快，都射进来。”脚跟在背后胡乱蹭过男人挺翘臀瓣间的股沟，被那双健硕的双腿死死卡住。

“你简直在胡闹。”你没由来为爱人心疼的责备感到委屈，双腿更加用力盘住企图挽留抽送的阴茎。“我没有，你就不能给我一次吗？”下体不顾后果地夹紧肉物，男人经不住这狂热的勾引，挺着腰在穴肉深处迎来高潮，你第一次如此清晰感受到爱人浇灌的热度，没有工业硅胶的阻隔，丰沛的爱液在你体内抽搐着持续射精，小腹为此情动收缩。他终于在高潮的余韵里回神，赶忙抽出埋在穴肉的阴茎，却在快要退出头端时被制止。“呜……别…别离开我，求你。”你知道他无论如何也经受不了你这样流露脆弱。堪勘流出穴口的精液被男人半硬的粗长堵回，爱人抚下身同你接吻，手掌心疼爱抚着情事里被扇红的臀肉。

他依然不习惯对你这样粗暴，无论是做爱还是清醒，你太了解这个人，这一切对他而言也许并不像你现在这样坦然轻快又酣足。是你伸出贪婪的手索取男人妄图隐藏的另一面，他不应该为此感到愧疚，不管是因为刚才，还是久远的过去。男人一言不发地拥抱你弥补粗暴情事丧失的温存，是让人熟悉的铺天盖地般温柔，或许没有办法和刚才那具操红了眼的身体里联系起来，手指抚过身上人后背匀称起伏的肌群，你想不管他们多么不像，这都是他。一种蓬勃生长无法迂回的感情挣扎在内心想要被展示，那些你开口说原谅，说不在意的所有心坎，被你自私碾碎以后都被他小心翼翼拾起呵护。你不想今后有任何让他沉浸在自责里的机会，于是开口说道：“刚才很舒服，我很喜欢。”指尖抚上男人左胸跳动的节奏：“如果我年轻时在这里，也会每天想和你做爱。”

窗外下起了细雨，窸窸窣窣滴落在挡风玻璃，密闭的车厢恍惚变成两人隐秘的港湾，升腾起一种难以言喻的温情。“宝贝，他可是个混蛋。”“我喜欢，记得带他时不时回来见我。”你见自己甜言蜜语的情话只是让男人勾起嘴角，怕他并未当真，赶紧勾住眼前人的脖颈：“我喜欢你，喜欢你的一切，不准把他藏起来。”话语郑重听来却是任性的讨要，你有些懊恼咬住嘴唇，怎么也说不出一句自己满意的话来，男人将你脸上的神情和自虐的动作看了个透彻：“乖，别咬自己。我知道了，你爱我。”四目相接的时候，你认识到男人对你的爱比想象中还要烧得耀眼，他从前是怎么样将这束撼动大地的雷火埋得比黑暗还要深，直叫你觉得这辈子无论自己怎样爱，都再也爱不够他。世间所有绞尽脑汁的漂亮情话连这样滚烫爱意的外衣都触碰不了，你抱紧了眼前的人，鼻子发酸着抖落字句：“你对我这样好，没有你我以后怎么办？”

“说什么傻话。”他有些哭笑不得，将你用力带起，两人得以依偎着靠在椅背。“我一想到你有一天如果不再爱我，就害怕得脚底发凉。”男人握住你软白的手指，心底从未有一丝犹豫，是他亲自将想爱的人放在自己滚烫的心上，如今终于将目光冷铁般的女孩变成甘愿在他的爱里当沉浸无能的动物，不由地升起一种膨胀的满足感，迫不及待想要疼爱怀里日思夜想的猎物。

原本安好放在腰间的手开始上下游移着爱抚：“要我再疼爱你一次吗。”你从来经受不住他的诱惑，赤裸的身体更加贴向男人怀里娇嗲着说要。“要抱着疼爱我。”“从背后？”  
你几不可见得点头，被人放倒身体，后背覆上恋人滚烫的体温感到前所未有的抚慰，开发过的穴口不再需要前戏的爱抚，被男人抱着一举顶入，侧过头索要亲吻，嘴唇和下体一起，都被对方上下纠缠，两巨白花花的赤裸身体在宽敞的车厢黑色皮质后座上疯狂扭动，简直是一组视觉上佳的情色片。

你反手抚上男人后背挺翘的臀瓣“你在做什么？”“在摸你啊……我喜欢你这样操我，每次你洗澡，我都觉得你屁股好看得要命，想要你操进来。”“你今天很诚实。”男人的顶撞没有停歇。“啊……啊啊……我还能更诚实，你要听吗？”男人的舌尖操进你的耳洞低语：“说出来宝贝。”

“想永远和你做下去”你的身体不住地向身后的阴茎相送：“想让哥哥把我干到死，想当你的性奴。”男人对你露骨的话语感到挑逗又震惊：“宝贝你真是……太欠操了。”

拥抱的两人再没有任何花样真枪实弹做了一次，你再次绞紧穴口贪婪体会着祈求男人内射，捂住口鼻也无法抑制地撅起屁股在欢快痉挛里尖叫出声。“啊……好棒……肚子好涨……”男人抱紧怀里瘫软的身体在穴肉深处碾送着射精，情动抚过吐露浪荡语言的小嘴无声喘息，享受身体和精神的双重快意。

荒唐后的两人不知道这样抱了多久，你的下体就这样插着男人的阴茎满足陷入睡眠，窗外的绵绵细雨已经停歇，雨后刺眼阳光事先将睡梦里的男人叫醒，抬身小心将肉物从你身下的小嘴抽出。眯起眼睛抬头，眼前的女孩一半陷在阴影酣睡，修长蜷缩的双腿被窗外阳光笼罩，靡红的下体被照射着泛起爱液的水润光泽，一具圣洁柔软的贝尼尼雕像。俯身将外套捡起披向你赤裸的身体，穿戴好的人小心下车回到驾驶座，以便给你腾出舒适的睡眠空间，回头望着后坐安睡的景色，感到一种前所未有满溢的幸福感。

摇开车窗让情欲的味道散尽。这个小山顶惯常没有人造访，车在人烟稀少的路上开得很畅快，你闭着眼睛还不想苏醒，男人的车速保持得不算缓慢却很稳当。

等你睡到满意才撑起身体睁眼打量。“醒了？”你揉了揉眼睛哼哼唧唧地应答了几句。披起男人的外套遮住满是欢爱痕迹的身体，一边扣好裙子一边看着后视镜里那双认真看路的漂亮眼睛，被人发话问到：“回去想吃什么？”你今天断然没有力气再去任何地方了。“回酒店点餐可以吗？”“好啊。”

男人顺手点开广播放起舒缓的音乐。

“If i walk, would you run?  
If i stop, would you come?  
If i say you're the one, would you believe me?”  
……

你趴在车窗脚尖踩了踩节奏，乱发都被雨后窗外呼啸的风儿抚平，看着眼前不时快速闪动被扔在车后的风景，悄悄在心底回应：Why not.

黑色车身在盘山公路树荫间闪动，消失成一个小点。


End file.
